Grimshire 3
Summary Grimshire 3 is a straightforward level played mostly without dragons, with some chances to make it impossible. You need to make sure you merge the life flower seeds at the top right of the land immediately, as well as merge the rain puddle at the top left with the other 4. This ensures that the one free life flower seed does not form into a life flower sprout and the puddle does not turn into a mushroom, making it impossible to achieve the final objective: Heal all the Land. Likewise, you cannot dally too long before merging the two different groups of Seeds of the Prism Flower. Walkthrough # Merge the Rain Puddles at the top left and the life flower seed at the to right immediately. # In the top middle section of this island, merge the Emerald Plains Grasses by moving the free one down one space. # Below that, merge the Tanzanite Plains Grasses, and then the Ruby Plains Grasses, and then the Grass Tufts, by moving each one right one space. # Merge then the Seeds of the Prism Flower, then the Fruit Tree Leaves, then the Fruit Tree Seeds at by moving each one space left. # To the right/above the previous merge, merge the Mushroom Caps, then the Dragon Tree Leaves, then the Life Flower Seeds, and then the Seeds of the Prism Flower, each by moving the free item down one space. # At the top middle of this island, merge the Hero Mushrooms and then the Magic Shroom Stalks by moving each one right one space. # At the top left, merge the Hills by moving right one space. # Below this, merge the Magic Mushroom Caps, the Shrub Sprouts, the Prism Flower Buds, the Sprouting Dragon Trees, and the Young Fruit Trees by moving each one up one space. # Find the Young Dragon Tree you made earlier, and move it down to the island below it and merge with two others. Activate the heal extender. # Find and merge three Sprouting Prism Flowers and merge the resulting Prism Flower Buds with two on the island below and to the right. Activate the heal extender. # Find the three Grass Dragon Eggs on different islands and move them all to the island with two more of these eggs on super dead land to merge all 5 at once. Activate the heal extender. # Spread bones and merge, and merge the Life Flower Sprouts to make some Life Flowers for your dragons to harvest. # Merge three Fruit Tree Saplings from the top island, and merge the resulting Young Fruit Tree with two others on the island where you merged the eggs. # Harvest some Life Essence, merge twice to make two Small Life Orbs, and activate one near each end of the bottom island. # Continue harvesting and make a Life Orb (level 3) and use it to clear the damage from the middle statue. If you did not miss any merges in the first part, this heals all the land. # Merge the statues to win. Category:Level